


Maybe My Light

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason reflects on Gotham but can’t for long when Dick is with him. Dick always ruins darkness with his light. JayDick</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe My Light

Jason stepped out of the shower rubbing his hair dry; it was starting to go red again so he’d have to dye it soon. That was such a pain. He threw the wet towel onto the bed, causing a small ‘oof’ to leave the person laying in it.

“Get up already,” he told the lazy sack of bones currently sprawled across the bed.

“I was up half an hour ago, give me a break,” a far too joyful voice answered.

Jason rolled his eyes. Pulling on his jeans he fished out a pack of cigarettes from the pocket, taking one out he placed it between his lips. He flicked his lighter open ready to light up.

“Don’t.”

Looking over Jason saw that his bed partner was actually sitting up. A miracle in itself. Usually Dick liked to just lay there for an hour if he came by after patrol. Apparently that was his ‘break’ period before he went to check on the family.

“I’ll do what I like,” Jason said. He lit the cigarette taking a long drag, then leaning his head back he released it in a slow stream of grey mist above himself.

Dick pulled his legs up, resting his head on his knees. Did the man have to look so damn coy when he did that? Then again Dick Grayson wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t act like a stupid schoolgirl half the time. In Jason’s opinion at least.

“Do you know that second-hand smoke can do as much damage as first hand smoke?”

Jason took another drag, letting it out lazily before turning to Dick. “Do you know that you don’t have to be here breathing in my smoke? If you don’t like it then the door is right there.” Jason pointed to the door with his cigarette.

Dick grinned. “You know you want me here,” he said, voice all stupid and teasing. “If you keep smoking then you are going to ruin both of our lungs and we won’t be able to run across the rooftops as easily. It’ll end badly.”

Stupid. Of course he knew all of that. He had been lectured enough about it when he was still Robin. He went over to the window, opening it and instead of smoking in his room he did so sitting on the windowsill, keeping the cigarette outside and blowing his smoke out as well.

“There,” he huffed, “no second hand smoke for you. Now you can keep jumping off ledges and doing your ridiculous flips without damaged lungs. Happy?”

Dick hummed before shaking his head. Of course. “Nope. You’re still hurting yourself.”

“Well it’s what I do,” Jason snapped. He looked outside at the rotting City of Gotham instead of at the stupid being on his bed. It was disgusting. Gotham and its inhabitants festered like a disease, everything in it dying as they crawled around similar to insects through the filthy streets. The whole place stank and Jason hated every moment of it. But now that he was back he didn’t want to leave. It was the only place he had ever called home and it called to him. The whole place wanted to be saved but didn’t want to do anything about it. Gotham made its villains and heroes. An endless cycle of madness. No one wanted to stop. No one but him.

Nothing good came out of Gotham.

“Jay?”

Jason looked back at Dick, smiling at him, one hand out.

No. Nothing that was born here could be good.

“Come to bed?”

Jason snorted. “And then do what?”

“Make me feel sick because of the smell of smoke on you?” Dick had that stupid teasing voice again. “Maybe you should stay there actually, if you come over here I may want to kiss you and that would be like kissing an ashtray.” He pulled a face. It looked ridiculous.

“Then I’ll just stay here.” Jason turned back to the city. In the distance he thought he could see a shadow move over the rooftops. It was nearing five in the morning. Batman may still be out there as he had the late shift.

Not that Jason cared. The man could dress up as a flying rodent and help perpetuate the cycle of madness if he wanted. Jason didn’t want a part in it. He would end it his own way. Batman wouldn’t stop him.

Arms draped over his shoulders. Dick had gotten up to annoy him close-range apparently. A kiss was placed on his ear. It was disgustingly sweet.

“What?” Jason snapped.

Dick laughed. “I got lonely.”

“Then go to the Manor, I’m sure there are a bunch of would-be heroes there.” Usually there were.

“You can be such a downer,” Dick sighed.

Jason laughed. As if that was a problem for him. “Tell me something I don’t know, Blue Bird.”

Dick kissed his ear again. It felt weird. “That I like being around you even if you _are_ a downer.”

“I always knew you were a masochistic freak.”

The arms over his shoulders moved to wrap around him in a hug. “I’m glad that you knew, I wouldn’t want you to be surprised.”

“I’m not.”

Jason reached up and placed a hand over Dick’s arm. He stubbed out his cigarette, there wasn’t anything left of it anyway.

“It’s beautiful,” Dick being weird again.

“What is?”

“Gotham.”

As if. “No it’s not. It’s ugly and decaying.”

Dick hummed. “I don’t think so.”

“You’re delusional.”

“Maybe. But I can see the best in things. Gotham just needs to be saved. It’s willing to be and that is beautiful.” Another kiss to his damn ear. “Just like you. You’re beautiful.”

“And I need to be saved?” Jason huffed.

Dick moved around so he was sitting on Jason’s lap. It was amazing how heavy someone so sylphlike could be, it must be all of the muscles. The older man had a blanket around his waist. Jason snaked a hand through the gap in the fabric, finding a scarred thigh to grope.

“I think you may need help,” Dick said softly, “I wouldn’t dare assume anything so radical as saving.”

Jason watched Dick for a moment. It was probably bad that he thought of chucking him out of the window just to see if he would still offer help after that. And because he was dumb and it wasn’t as though he would die, there was a fire escape he could grab onto and everything. But he didn’t, which he thought was restraint well used when he felt Dick wriggle on his lap.

After a few minutes Jason leant in and kissed Dick softly.

“You’re insane,” he finally said.

“So I’ve been told.” Dick smiled and looked out at Gotham.

Jason was pretty sure he could see the figure outside the window again. Batman most likely knew Dick was with him. He was a stalker when it came to his favourite son. And… well… everyone. The man was just plain nosey to be honest.

“You spend three nights a week in my bed, of course you are.”

Dick waved out of the window. That was definitely Batman out there then. Lovely. “Nights well spent.”

With a shake of his head Jason trailed his hand up the blanket; he could feel every bump and ridge of Dick’s scars under his hand. It was a shame there were so many pale lines over Dick’s dark skin, he liked seeing their contrast not the marks from battles. Most of which Jason didn’t even know about.

“Do you have to go back now?” Jason asked.

Dick shook his head. “Bruce knows I’m safe so I think I can put off having to sign in for a while longer. Why?”

“Because you’re on my lap and that’s making me horny again.”

“So straight forward!” Dick chuckled. His whole body shook and Jason loved the feel of muscles moving under his hand. “Well I can help you with being horny if you want.”

Jason shifted so he could hold Dick properly, then standing up he carried him over to the bed. “You won’t have a problem with kissing an ashtray now?”

Dick shook his head. “I won’t like it but I won’t stop you. That would be rude as I am your guest.”

“Alfred’s lessons actually worked on someone.”

Jason laid Dick down, kneeling over the older man who was just smiling at him.

It was strange. Gotham tainted everything. But apparently some weird circus boy was immune to it. No matter what Dick would eventually pick himself back up and carry on. Darkness crept into every part of their lives. Gotham tried to take them down with it. But somehow Dick would still be its light. He was a source of hope and happiness in his family’s life. An amazing outsider of the city who wouldn’t let it drag him down for too long.

Jason laid a hand against Dick’s cheek feeling the warmth from his body.

So alive.

“Jay?”

Jason lowered himself on top of Dick. “Yeah?”

“I’ll help you, even if you don’t think you need it.”

“I know.” Jason kissed Dick.

Maybe there was a chance for Gotham after all. Dick Grayson may just be able to help. In a small way Jason knew he was helping him and he was even more of a lost cause than the festering city.

Maybe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to test out writing JayDick, I quite like writing Jason’s point of view.


End file.
